


Sloppy

by mystiilesbabe



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Enjoy uwu, F/F, amethyst is kinda gross but she vibin, extreme fluff, slightly interpreted lapis, thas pretty much it, very gay and cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22315720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystiilesbabe/pseuds/mystiilesbabe
Summary: Amethyst plays a gross prank on Lapis.
Relationships: Amethyst/Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe)
Kudos: 12





	Sloppy

Amethyst studied Lapis from behind the wall. A mischevious grin spread across her face as she refrained from cackling at the thought of her idea. Lapis flipped a page of her hair magazine and slumped into the soft cushion of the couch just an inch more. Amethyst crouched down and crept across the floor and closing the distance between her and Lapis. Lapis was absorbed in her book- Well, perhaps her own thoughts too.

And then Amethyst struck. She tackled Lapis and both of them tumbled off the couch and onto the floor. 

“Amethyst, what the hell?!” Lapis squirmed underneath her in protest, Amethyst chuckled boisterously and Lapis couldn’t help but laugh along and rolled her eyes in mild annoyance. She shoved off Amethyst and sat up. Amethyst crawled into her lap and cupped her face. 

“Hey, Lapis!” She exclaimed loudly, Lapis winced in turn and sighed. 

“What?” 

Amethyst planted a sloppy kiss against Lapis’ cheek and licked up her cheekbone. Lapis cringed in revulsion, nose crinkling in a disgusted scowl. Amethyst’s breath hitched and she delved into a lively fit of laughter. Lapis stuck out her tongue expressively and conveniently flicked off Amethyst’s drool with the aid of her hydrokinesis. 

“That was really gross.” Lapis retorted monotonously, Amethyst fell victim to another bout of laughter. Lapis playfully shoved Amethyst, who subsequently fell out of her lap and sprawled on the wooden floor. 

“See how you like it.” Lapis followed Amethyst and pressed an equally as sloppy kiss to Amethyst’s little nose. Amethyst giggled. She couldn’t help the big grin that quirked her lips. Lapis scoffed and cupped Amethyst’s pudgy, round face within her hands. 

“Stop smiling.” Lapis challenged with a playfully patronizing smirk. Amethyst bit down on her lip in a failed attempt to stifle more laughter. 

“Wow, great job,” Lapis remarked sarcastically. 

“Shut up!” Amethyst countered with a hiccup of laughter. Lapis rolled off and plucked her hair magazine from the floor. She uncrumpled it half-heartedly and moved to sit back on the couch. Amethyst hopped up beside her and rudely snatched the magazine from her hands. 

“You always readin’ this, do you even know how to read English?” Amethyst squinted at Lapis suspiciously. Lapis rolled her eyes and crossed her arms across her chest. 

“I look at the pictures.” She admitted with a twinge of embarrassment. Amethyst chuckled and handed the magazine back to her.

“Do you, boo.” She purred blissfully and laid across Lapis’ lap to settle for a nap. Lapis hummed in acknowledgment and adjusted her position. Lapis opened her mouth to retort with something but was astonished to find Amethyst passed out in her lap. She shrugged carelessly and returned to looking through to hair magazine.

**Author's Note:**

> When you get a spout of inspiration at like 12 am in the morning + youve been obsessing over lapithyst for a week now.
> 
> lmao i dont even rlly know anyone who likes lapithyst as much as i do.   
> enjoy these scraps rarepair shippers :pensive:


End file.
